Supernatural Slash Bash
by GellyBear
Summary: A series of pairing in the supernatural universe thingy. Can range from Wincest or Destiel to Abaddon/Naomi or Sam/Samandriel. Some will be related and most won't be. So yeah read and enjoy :)
1. Naomi-Abaddon

**Abaddon/Naomi**

The air in the room shifted and suddenly Abaddon was not alone. Despite the uneasy feeling she had in her chest she continued to get dressed.

"My oh my. You've caught me in such a compromising position"

A smirk tugged at her red lips as she walked towards her clothes that lay folded on the other side of the shabby motel room.

"I hope you don't think any less of me."

"I didn't know demons cared that much about things like that"

A smiled widened on the Knight's painted lips as she recognized the angels cold and calculating voice. She closed her eyes and thought of the first time they met. The bloodshed that day turned her image of daddy little perched pigeons into vultures.

"Ah, Naomi! It has been a while! Are you done messing with minds of the other angels? Or are you looking for a little distraction" she winked at the angel and ran the tip of her tongue along the her top lip slowly. She looked at the Angel and imagine tear off her pant suit and biting down on that perfect skin. Feeling the grace beneath it screaming at the transgression taking place.

Naomi watch Abaddon as she pranced around in her under clothes obviously trying to draw attention to the various humps on her body. She ran her hand over her breasts and grabbed her ass, winking once or twice more at the angel. She watched how her irises clouded black with lust as her pupils dilated.

"No, I am sorry. I am here to gather information on the Winchesters. I hear you might have ran into the recently"

"Oh" she sat and pouted in the corner "Well, I thought I did but now I don't remember"

"Do you really think I am going to fall for that? Give me more credit than that dear"

"Well, you could maybe jog my memory. Surprisingly, getting your head cut off and dropped in a box is not the best memory exercise. Woops. See I even forgot how to use a bra"

Abaddon dropped her bra at her feet and revealed a pair of perky breasts. She cupped them with her hand and seemed to be pushing them up instead of hiding her body."

"Maybe you could, I don't know, help me?"

Naomi sighed and walked over the her. Their faces only inches apart. Abaddon could feel the Angel's breath on her face. She made to close the gap between them but Naomi lifted her hand and snapped her fingers and the demon was fully dressed complete with a parka. The demon raised her eyebrow and the Angel returned the gesture with a smirk.

"I don't have time for your games Abaddon"

"Well, aren't you just a ball of sunshine! No wonder Daddy hides all the time"

Naomi stared at her demon counterpart and raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"Father is a very busy person and I am perfectly capable of keeping things under control"

Abbadon smile broke into a harsh cackle

"Oh hun, keep telling yourself that. And as for your lovely Winchester boys. I honestly don't know where they are. One moment I was in the stupid dungeon of theirs and I walked out and couldn't see where I had left- Oh wait...Those sneaky little...I know where the Winchesters are...but you won't be able to get to them. No one can. Not. Until. They. Walk. Out"

As she spoke Abbadon had drawn closer to Naomi and basically spoke into the angel's mouth. As she spoke the last few words she begin to kiss up and down her neck and made her way back to the Angel's lips. Naomi threw her head back and allowed her more access. Abaddon pulled Naomi into and crashed their lips together. Her red lipstick smeared on Naomi lips and she moaned, deepening the kiss. The two woman stood tangled in each others arms. Hand scraped at each other bodies looking to close the gap. Abaddon placed her hands on the back of Naomi head, finger tangled in red hair and heavy breathing fill the room. Naomi clawed at Abaddon waist looking to close the bad between them even more till she had Abaddon pushed up hard against the wall and the demon slid her finger underneath the Angel's blazer and cupped her breasts. Naomi moaned once more and Abaddon smiled into the kiss.

Then, Naomi broke away and disappeared. Leaving behind a single silver feather.

* * *

Back in Heaven Naomi smiled to herself. She had the general idea of where the Winchesters were and just need time to figure how to break whatever spell they had placed. She touched her lips and cleaned the lipstick off her face. She might be needing Abaddon's services once again.

* * *

**AN**: Well, that is that. I really like the idea of Abaddon/ Naomi for some reason but I have never written female on female anything so I feel kind of awkward. Anyway feel free to give me pairing ideas! or something. I am bad at talking but yeah reviews maybe? Thanks :) 3


	2. Sam-Samandriel

**Sam/Samandriel (Samsamdriel?)**

Samandriel lay on the bed and thought. He thought of Crowley and the unspeakable acts he had to partake in, of all the secrets he had released against his will. Tears slid down the round cheeks of his vessels and darkened the sheets that covered his legs. How could he return home? He was a traitor. The secrets he had let out could destroy heaven. He looked around and listened to his brothers talk. There was no talk of him. Did they even look? He began to ignore the angel talk from fear of upsetting himself anymore and resumed his crying.

"Hey there man, how are you feeling"

Sam Winchester walked in and saw the Angel, tear streaming down his face. He rushed to his side and sat in the open chair

"What's the matter? Does it hurt? Are you alright?"

Samandriel looked at the face of Sam Winchester and studied it hard. He had the face of sunshine. Although worry lines were dug into his forehead, he radiated this sort of comfort the little angel was not used to. Sam hair framed his face and his beautiful eyes seemed to only see Samandriel with a look of general concern. It gave Samandriel a warm feeling to know _someone_ cared.

"I am fine. I was just thinking of home. I can not return there now. I am traitor and will be treated as such"

Sam looked at the Angel with pity but quickly shook the look off his face.

"Well, you have a home with us. Castiel is with us as well so you will still have family"

Samandriel once again took in the warmness that was Sam Winchester and smiled

"Thank you. You and your brother have done so much for me. I don't know how I could ever repay you"

He placed his hand on Sam's cheek and smiled warmly again.

"Speaking of which, Where is my brother? And Dean?"

Sam blushed at the small Angels touch and his question

"They..um...well...they are off having their profound bond"

Samandriel cocked his head to the side "I do not understand?"

"They are spending quality time together"

"Oh, I see. Are you jealous Sam Winchester? I know that Gabriel had taken to watching over you but he is gone now. You must be lonely"

Sam shook his head "No, I am fine...Wait. What? Gabriel watched over me? For how long? Why?"

"He had watched over you since you two had met at the university. He took it upon himself to watch over you. He cared very deeply for you. I am not sure that it was to the extent for which my older brother cares for Dean though"

Sam smiled at the thought of an Angel watching over him. He had been jealous in the past because his mother had told Dean that angels watched over him and it was true but for Sam it did not seem to be the same. It is not like he would be able to remember his mother telling him things like that but sometimes he just felt alone and wished he had the comfort of those words for company

Samandriel looked at Sam again. He seemed to be deep in thought. The look fit him. He was a thinker a man of intelligence and Samandriel appreciated that. The ability to think freely and act of his own accord. But he also worried about the burden that must have been placed on the man's shoulders, knowing that there would be no one to blame for his actions. The constant worry that obviously plagued the man in front of him.

Without thinking Samandriel reached forward and kiss innocently on the lips and pulled away. His whole face covered with blush in a matter of seconds

"I...uh...u-uh..."

Heaven's more adorable Angel grew increasingly cuter by the second as he stammered and struggled to regain his composure. And Sam lost it.

He lunged forward and hovered over the tiny Angel for second before diving down and kissing him open mouthed. The Angel leaned up in anticipation and pulled on Sam jacket trying to lift himself up more. Sam flipped them over so Samandriel straddled his lap and he could better reach the perfectly soft skin of the younger man's neck.

Samandriel moan as Sam attacked his neck leaving marks on the once blank canvas. His face grew a violent shade of red as he felt himself rut against Sam's package, feeling the hardness that was growing in both of their pants.

It was all happening so fast Samandriel panicked and jumped off of Sam.

"I am sorry Sam Winchester. I am not ready for that type of thing"

"No, it is okay. My fault...I shouldn't have...Wow..Um...I..I'll just go"

Sam made to leave to escape the awkward tension that seem to surround him and cut off his air supply.

What was he thinking? Samandriel was a third of his size, injured, and fresh out of heaven.

"No!...I mean. Please stay"

Samandriel patted the spot next him on the bed, his face still covered in red. Sam slowly eased himself back on to the bed. Samandriel placed his head on Sam strong chest and Sam placed him arm the angel and smiled.

"I may not be much Sam Winchester but I promise I will perch on your shoulder as my brother does for you brother and watch over you."

Sam smiled down at the Angel and scooted down allowing Samandriel to get more comfortable and waited for him to drift off to sleep before whispering

"Thank you"

* * *

**AN: **Ta-da! Hopefully this isn't too bad. When I saw Samandriel I totally thought that maybe he would live and join Team Free Will and be Sam's Angel...like desparately but oh well...A girl can dream or she can try and write fanfiction. 3


	3. Dean-Jo

**Dean/Jo Harvelle**

Dean looked down at the body that lay on the bed beneath him. The maroon bedsheet framed her petite body and his strong arm pressed into the bed on either side of her head. She was unnaturally beautiful, If he didn't know any better he'd think her a siren or some other lustful creature that drew in men. But he did know better, he knew by the way her long blond locks circled her head like a halo and seemed to glimmer in the light. She was an angel.

'Dean Pleease"

Something in Dean's pants stirred as the words left her mouth and He looked into her eyes. Her pupil were so blown it looked as if they would begin to claw into the whites of her eyes. Green eyes left brown as Dean trailed down her face and body. First stop her perfectly plump lips. They looked so soft. He imagined biting down on them. So soft. So fragile. He looked at her neck and buried his face into her neck and breathed in deep taking in all the was Jo Harvelle before licking along her neck and biting down gently.

Her body arched up in response, her thigh shaking in anticipation. She lifted her hands and tangled her fingers in Dean hair. As he teased her neck further she began to pull at his hair and let soft little moans escape her lips. Dean moved back up and captured her lips. He kissed her with so much force and passion and for so long he forgot what it was like to breathe. All the while he allowed his hands to explore her still clothed body. His fingers trickled up and down her body, pulling their bodies closer together and massaging her ample, perky breast. His hands shot downward again fondled her slightly through her jean shorts just so he could get another moan from her and he immediately slid under her shirt. He relished in the feel of her soft, smooth skin and the plushness of her breast and he unlatched her bra and indulged in her body. All the while she moaned into his mouth and kissed with so much energy it sent chills down Dean's spine.

Suddenly, Jo flipped them over so she was on top and began to slowly move back and forth, grinding down on Dean's package. She continued to move her hips as she pulled her top off and let her already unhooked bra fall down onto Dean's body. She picked it up and flicked it off the bed before motioning for Dean to take off his shirt. As he did so she stopped and stepped onto the ground next to the bed. He looked up at her in confusion but she just smirked and fondled her breast before sliding her fingers down her body and pulling off her shorts to reveal a pair of pristine white panties. Dean's cock twitched at the site and he rushed to pull of his pants and boxers his eagerness plain to see. She laughed at the sight and removed her underwear before she sauntered back to the bed and got back into position.

Dean didn't seem to agree because he flipped them over and pinned her down once again. He began to methodically kiss her body, leaving a trail down, lower and lower till his reached his goal. He buried his face in between her legs and flicked his tongue out. She immediately moaned and pushed her finger through his hair. He worked his tongue into her opening and aggressively ate her till he was screaming his name

"Dean! Deaan! DEEAN!"

and she came. Her thighs closed in around his head and her body shook but he continued to work. He lapped at her, like a cat, with his tongue as she came down from her high. He looked up at her a smiled before coming back up to kiss her.

"You called?"

"Oh...s.. shut... up"

She breathed those words out between gasp and kisses. She looked at her lover dead in the eyes. Pupil still blown.

"Dean...inside me..."

Dean smiled and obeyed the command. He pumped his member a few times before he slowly began to enter her as she let out a slow, soft, drawn out moan. In no time he had gotten into a rhythm and was thrusting into her quickly deep growls came from his throat in lieu of moans. Jo once again neared her climax as she screamed Dean's name. Her voice echoes throughout the room and encouraged Dean to go faster. And faster he went. The headboard about her head shook violently against the wall with several loud thuds. Jo's hand shot down to massage her clit in excitement.

"Dean...again"

"I got you baby. I am coming too"

As the last words left his mouth he felt the orgasm coming and he pulled completely at and slammed into Jo 3 times before he came inside her a loud moan leaving his body. He pulled out of her and fell on top of her

"unf. Jeez Dean. Lay off on the burgers"

"Whatever"

He pulled out and rolled off of her and got comfortable. She lay her head on his chest and whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

"My mother will kill you if she finds out"

* * *

**A/N: **I am sorry for the sucky smut scene but I wanted to try like F/M pairing :P


End file.
